1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a coating process for an industrial textile. More specifically, the present invention relates to a polyurethane based coating process for coating a front and back surface of an industrial textile to increase abrasion resistance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide range of textile products can be found in various industries whether it is automotive, travel, or sports. Examples of such products include but are not limited to luggage, bags, covers, hunting equipment, sporting equipment, and automotive upholstery. Within their normal use textile products are exposed to many elements. In the industries mentioned, these products generally must withstand frequent use, and increased exposure to harsh or abrasive environments, contact or treatment.
The consumer selection process for textile products sets relatively high standards with respect to durability or wear performance of the materials. Abrasion resistance is one of the main testing methods to determine the durability or wear performance. One of the most widely accepted testing standards is conducted using a machine and technique that produces a specified degree or amount of abrasion. Results of the test are measured in terms of the number of cycles the product withstands. Based on current standards, normal abrasion resistance for textile products falls within the range of 500 cycles.
Many factors can play a role in determining how a textile product withstands abrasion resistance. Such factors may include the mechanical properties of the fibers, construction of the fabrics, and the application of finishing materials to the fibers, yarn or fabric. In order to achieve maximum abrasion resistance, textile producers focus on the chemical composition or application of finishing materials.
Chemical composition of textiles is typically achieved by coating or laminating the fabric. Depending on how they are used, laminated fabrics do not provide the best option for textiles that will be exposed to highly abrasive environments. Within the uses identified above, coated fabrics are the mostly widely used and preferred. The coating agent and coating process has a significant impact on the level of abrasion resistance that a particular textile product can endure.
Hence, it can be seen, that there is a need for a process and chemical formulation for coating a front and back surface of an industrial textile to increase abrasion resistance thereof. Further, the needed process would provide an industrial textile that can withstand exposure to highly abrasive environments in varying industries in a manner that exceeds current standards. Moreover, the needed application process would provide high abrasion resistance for a fabric substrate over a regular polyurethane (PU) coating.